


Big News!

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [227]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Anna (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: When Anna receives some big news, she knows she has to break it to Kristoff in the most exciting way possible. Perhaps her sister can help her make her plans a reality...





	Big News!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks, and I’m sorry. It was a bit of last minute idea to be honest :-/
> 
> I tried my best despite the weird plot!
> 
> ~~And don’t ask how Anna knows this big news. Let’s just call it a little magic which definitely isn’t a plothole~~

“Elsa!” Anna slid down the banister with a wide grin on her face, barely able to contain her excitement. Her sister, who had been standing at the bottom of the staircase, smiled at Anna’s excitement. The redhead’s enthusiasm had always been infectious, after all. 

“What is it, Anna?” Elsa asked with laughter in her voice. Anna returned her smile tenfold, then suddenly wrapped her arms around her sister tightly. Elsa went with it- she was used to Anna’s joyful nature by now. 

“Elsa...” Anna took a deep breath, then said in a breathless whisper, “I’m pregnant.” 

Elsa actually screamed. 

With excitement, of course! They hugged again and began to jump up and down while they squealed with joy. Elsa was over the moon to be an aunt! She couldn’t wait to meet the new prince or princess of Arendelle, and made sure Anna knew it. Anna was equally ecstatic. 

“Have you told Kristoff yet?” That was when Anna’s grin dropped. She instead smiled sheepishly, a tell-tale sign that she wanted something from her sister.

“Well... That’s the thing. See, I want to tell him, I really do! It’s just... I want it to be special, y’know? We might never have this chance again!” Elsa smiled understandingly. She knew what Anna was thinking of, and was definitely on board with it.

“So you want me to help you tell him?” She asked, just to make sure. Anna nodded, “Then let’s get started!” A surprised look crossed Anna’s face, but it was quickly replaced by renewed excitement.

*

A few hours later, the plan was in place. Kristoff would be returning home in the evening, where he’d be met by a trail of notes leading up to the big reveal. It took a lot of effort, but both sisters knew it would be worth it in the end.

When Kristoff arrived, he was surprised to see no one around in the main hall. Usually there’d at least be a footman. He frowned, but shrugged it off as just chance. As he walked down the hall, he suddenly noticed something strange on the floor.

It was a note written in Anna’s handwriting. On it was the cryptic words ‘ _Head to the Great Hall, where everything began._ ’. It was a little confusing considering Kristoff hadn’t met Anna in her own castle, but he supposed she must have meant something else. Knowing Anna, she probably over-complicated it and instead meant the chain of events leading up to their meeting. Or maybe she just didn’t want him to traipse through the forest to Wandering Oaken’s just for the sake of this trail. 

Kristoff entered the Great Hall to a storm of white. His eyes widened at the flurry of snow coating every surface in the hall. Mounds of it were piled up everywhere, with a few snowmen standing around to boot. He found his second note attached to a snowman who suspiciously resembled Olaf. 

‘ _Isn’t it beautiful? Elsa and I always played here when we were children. Now, go to the lounge with all the paintings. You know the one._ ’ Kristoff laughed at her bluntness. Anna had never liked all the fancy names for different rooms. ‘The one with the paintings’ would suffice.

The third note was attached to a painting in the lounge. By this point, Kristoff was fairly intrigued and a little amused as to what was going on. He hoped he’d find out where Anna was going with this soon. 

‘ _This is Joan. She was my best friend when I was little. I told her everything. But now, there’s something I need to tell you. My room’s the next place to go._ ’ Kristoff looked up at the painting, where there was a lady he assumed must be Joan. He chuckled softly as he headed out. Already, he couldn’t wait to hear whatever Anna had to tell him so elaborately. His mind buzzed with guesses as to what it might be.

“Do you think he’s found the third note yet?” Anna asked Elsa nervously as they waited in her room for Kristoff to arrive. Elsa smiled reassuringly at her younger sister.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he’s on his way now.” Anna took a deep breath and nodded slowly. She was really grateful for Elsa being there to support her. It was such a relief not to have to do this alone. 

As if the universe had read Elsa’s mind, the door slowly opened behind them and Kristoff stepped into the room. Anna gasped, then smiled, then frowned, then smiled again as she raced up to Kristoff. 

“Mind telling me what’s going on here?” He asked teasingly. Again, Anna had to take a deep breath before she could speak.

“W-well... I have something to tell you. I mean, you already knew that because I wrote it down on the note, but I wanted to say it anyway because I _do_ have something to tell you, and- oh no, I said it again! Um... I just... I’m.. um-”

“Anna,” Kristoff said softly, taking her hands into his own, “Take your time. It’s okay. I’ll wait.” Anna smiled awkwardly, then nodded with conviction. It was now or never. She needed to take the plunge.

“You’re going to be a dad.” She said finally, a squeal of excitement and relief on the tip of her tongue.

Kristoff froze, stunned. “Wait, y-you mean-“

“I mean I’m pregnant.” Suspicions confirmed, he pulled Anna into a big bear hug and swung her around the room, laughing between kisses as they celebrated. 

But it wasn’t over yet. Suddenly, a swirl of ice flitted round the lovebirds’ heads before materialising into a beautifully intricate sculpture of a baby in a crib. Then, to Kristoff’s shock and Anna’s amusement, Elsa began to sing.

One musical number involving everyone in the house including all the servants and the mailman later, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were sitting in one of the castle’s many lounges energetically discussing the baby. And it was perfect. Everything was great. 

The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry...
> 
> ((The rest of the end notes are NSFW- maybe skip them?))
> 
> Prompt- Elsanna Fluff (can be platonic, just to celebrate first ever lemon's ship)
> 
> Before you judge me, I’ll give you some context: A few years ago, I really loved Pewdiepie. He was one of my favourite YouTubers, and I watched all his videos. Please keep in mind that this was back when he was more popular. So, he released a video where he was reading out weird lemons he found on the Internet while animating them using Gmod. The somewhat-innocent younger me didn’t really get what they were until she noticed the link to the smut in the description of his video. I clicked the link because I wanted to know what the words he bleeped out were, and ended up reading my first lemon as a result.
> 
> Let’s just say futanari and incest weren’t exactly the best way to introduce me to smut... I ended up reading another one by the same author which was also noncon (I didn’t know at the time what noncon was- I always thought it meant ‘no condom’ until I discovered AO3 a couple years ago), effectively traumatising me until I realised not all smut is like that.
> 
> Now I get traumatised by people bookmarking my fairly decent smut oneshot. Ah, how times have changed...
> 
> Original Number- 311.


End file.
